Jacque
|relation = |season = 1 |legs = 900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 |place = 1st|Gender = (Male) Tiddy Sprinkles (Female) Fuckface|ages = 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 |occupations = Assholes}} 'are a team of '''Assholes ' competing in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race and serve as the main bitchs. COUNTDOWN: 3 HOURS TILL TOTAL DESTRURCTION OF THIS WEBSITE Team Canadian figure skating dynamos Jacques and Josee’s were to win gold at the Olympics. When they finally got their chance, Jacques dropped Josee on the ice! Goodbye gold, hello national embarrassment. They’re using the Race to prove that they are NOT winners. Jacques and Josee are used to being in the limelight and LOVE “performing” their challenges with extra grace and artistry. But while they may be Hell’s smiling sweethearts on the outside, their true nature is much more conniving. They’ll do whatever it takes to guarantee a victory… all while flashing a show-ready smile to the camera, of course! I EAT ALL CHICKEN TONIGHT!!!! because Thomas is awesome!!! Josee Josee is THE BIGGEST BITCH EVER!!!!!. competitive, almost like Stephanie, and believes in superstitions, carrying a devil's foot on a chain named Bun-Bun shaped like a trophy, ironically bringing her and Jacques good luck (OH NO!). Jacques Jacques may not be as competitive as Josee, but is STILL A ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!! Season 1 Race History THIS WEBSITE IS NOW UNDER THE POWER OF THE UNDER GROUND BY ezic ARTAZKA WILL FALL 1@##$$%%$##$%^&&%$#@@#$%^%$#@!@#$%^&*((*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^*((*&^% NO MORE RUNNING!!!!!! 666/777/1111111111111 ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKILL BLAKESTAZKA 00000 Relationships With Other Teams Jacques and Josee have made enemies with many competitors. They have no second thoughts about ruining the game for others if it means that they come in first. This has made them probably the most disliked team in the race in the view of other teams. Cadets Perhaps the strongest and most focused rivalry, the Ice Dancers and Cadets have fought against each other throughout the season. Even though they have attempted to call a truce various times, they has often ended in betrayal on the part of the Ice Dancers. Non-Down Eighteen to Go Parts 1 and 2 The two teams first speak to each other as they are racing up stairs in their challenge. As MacArthur carries Sanders up the stairs, the Ice Dancers gain on them, saying that they won't be in front for long. Videos GO WATCH FUCKING YOUTUBE FOR VIDEOS BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Memorable Moments Nothing :( but pooping in the toilet and mlg no scoping Jacques and Josee Trivia * Josee and Jaques are the main antagonists in The Ridonculous Race. This is pointed out by their cheating, sabotaging, and evil laugh. * Due to their underhanded tactics, the Ice Dancers have received more penalties than any other team, having done so 3 times. * They are also the only team to receive a time penalty and still come in first. * The Ice Dancers have a strong rivalry with the Cadets with the two teams having probably the biggest team conflict in the season, most of the conflict being between Josee and MacArthur. * They have also made more enemies in the season than any other team. * The Ice Dancers have won first place in more legs than any other team. * Josee is one of three characters in the Total Drama universe to have claustrophobia, the other two characters being Gwen and Jasmine. Jacques and Josee are BITCHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enemies '''Don Geoff & Brody SUCK BALLS! Sanders & MacArthur Carrie & Devin Kitty & Emma Crimson & Ennui Owen & Noah Dwayne & Junior Stephanie & Ryan Yer Mom :D Category:Josee Category:Jacques Category:Season 1 Category:RR Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Male/Female Teams Category:Villains